


A little more than when you are everything else

by Zoesiapie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Color, F/M, Flash - Freeform, Hogwarts, Love, Pink - Freeform, Poetry, Red - Freeform, They OTP so much, Translation, ginger hair, just a little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoesiapie/pseuds/Zoesiapie
Summary: Pink is all the colors and a little bit of red - it's the infinity of white and that madness in my head, Dora. You'd say it's monotony my red, because you can do green, blue, yellow and yet, you choose pink. Do you know that you carry a piece of me everywhere like this?
Relationships: Nymphadora Tonks/Charlie Weasley
Kudos: 2





	A little more than when you are everything else

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Un po’ più di quando sei tutto il resto](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/741465) by Sia_. 



A little more than when you are everything else

_Each color expands and settles_   
_In the other colors_   
_To be more alone when you look at it_   
_[Ungaretti]_

  
_Do you know where pink comes from?_

Pink is all the colors and a little bit of red - it's the infinity of white and that madness in my head, Dora. You'd say it's monotony my red, because you can do green, blue, yellow and yet, you choose pink. Do you know that you carry a piece of me everywhere like this? You are every color and in every shade I find you: is that a wish or a promise? You never make things easy for me, but when you smile and your hair is fuchsia I know that you're a bit me too and there are no wishes or promises that hold, but reality. 

Reality is your voice screaming in surprise, reality is your hands clinging to me when you stumble somewhere, reality is your lips touching mine and making me see every shade with my eyes closed - you mix browns with oranges, purples with blues if you kiss me. You even change me: do you know that I really am everything when I breathe your air? Sure, because you choose pink, which is every color and a bit of my red. 

_You know very well where pink comes from_. I read it in your light smiles, I see it in the way you pretend and deny with a movement of your head: you will never be good at lying. I meet your diversity, I find you under all your masks, in every single shade of the world. 

You're the blue that soothes my soul before a Quidditch game and the sky when I pick up my snitch. 

You are the brown of the covers of my books used and reused and used again. 

You are the yellow of the leaves on the trees in the Forbidden Forest. 

You are everything, is there any other way to tell you? 

You are every color, filling in the other colors and expanding. And then you go back to being pink, because you want to be found a little more than when you are everything else. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ten minutes and my heart in my hand: I offer you a bit of my night even though I should be studying. Charlie and Tonks however are also the colors of my pen, they are the colors of the paintings in my room and they are everywhere in my head. For ten minutes they were a little more than everything else.   
> Zoesiapie ❤


End file.
